


A Compromise

by DeceptiveLies



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceptiveLies/pseuds/DeceptiveLies
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki needed a roommate to help cover her living expenses. Shisui Uchiha needed a place to crash after long missions. So they reached a compromise. Originally posted on FFN.
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 42
Kudos: 394





	1. The Break-In

Naruto Uzumaki was quite used to the oddities that life had to offer. She was a ten-year-old orphan, having to pay her own bills, living in a village full of ninja. Needless to say, there was very little in the world that could actually surprise her.

Yet when a dark-haired teenager broke into her apartment in the middle of the night all covered in blood, she couldn’t help the scream that spilled out. With her hands gripping a kunai as hard as she could, she cried out, “Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment!”

The boy, who was lying on her couch fast asleep, opened one eye, “You’re not Genma.” He stated with a groggy voice.

Naruto gripped her kunai even harder, “I asked, who are you? Why are you in my apartment? How did you get in? And who in Kami’s name is Genma?”

The stranger, realizing that he didn’t exactly recognize his surroundings, finally opened up his eyes, and sat up on the couch, “And who are you exactly?”

“This is my apartment! You answer me first!” Naruto screeched.

The pale ninja, Naruto could tell that he was one by the headband that was lying on the floor by his feet, answered her, “Shisui Uchiha, at your service my lady.”

The Uzumaki slightly lowered her weapon, “Any relation to that Teme Sasuke?”

Shisui chuckled, before placing his hand on his ribs in pain, “He’s my little cousin.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you broke into my apartment.” Naruto stated, _slightly_ warming up to the boy who was in such obvious pain.

The Uchiha groaned once more, “I just got back from a mission, needed a place to crash. I usually stay at Genma’s, who lives somewhere in this building, after particularly long missions, since his place is _much_ closer to the Hokage building than the Uchiha compound. Looks like this time, I accidently climbed though the wrong window. My bad. Though in my defense, I was quite delirious with pain.”

“Genma. Around six-feet tall, long-ish brown hair, unhealthy oral fixation with senbon?”

Shisui let out a laugh at the description, how the heck did a ten-year-old know what an oral fixation was? She was getting more interesting by the second, “That would be him.”

Naruto nodded, “He used to live in the apartment above mine. Moved out about three months ago to live with his green freak of a boy-toy across town.”

Shisui laughed again, letting tears run down, “That would be Maito Guy. They were part of the same genin squad.”

Naruto shrugged, “Whatever, the guys a freak. If Genma is your friend, how come you didn’t know that he moved out? It’s sort of been a while.”

The Uchiha shrugged, “It’s been a _really_ long mission.”

Naruto wondered if genin were even allowed to be on a mission for that long. The teen in front of her looked fifteen at most, so there was no way he was a higher rank than that. She, despite her original bout of anger, was never one to hold a grudge, especially against those that were hurt. So with a sigh, she placed down her kunai and commanded, “Take off your shirt.”

The Uchiha lifted an eyebrow in surprise, “Excuse me? I mean, I know I’m attractive and all, but even I’m not used to Academy girls propositioning me.”

Naruto blushed, before going into the kitchen and fumbling around in her cabinets, “Shut up before I change my mind. I learned a little first aid from this girl and her pet pig when I was younger. Your ribs are obviously broken, and you’re bleeding all over my couch. I like that couch.”

Shisui smirked, “And you expect me to put my trust in a girl who hasn’t even graduated the Academy yet?”

“Well I trusted a random teenage boy to not kill me the second I put down my weapon. Anyway, you can either let me help you, or you can leave.”

“Touché, my lady. Touché.”

As Naruto dragged the over-sized first aid kit, she wondered, “Wait. Why didn’t you just go to the hospital?”

“Hospitals freak me out. They’re usually too busy inspecting my eyes to heal my body. Plus, Genma usually patches me up. I didn’t exactly expect for him to move out when I was gone.”

While Naruto didn’t exactly know what the boy meant by inspecting his eyes, she sympathized. She hated hospitals with a passion too. Digging out rubbing alcohol and the rest of her suturing supplies, she asked, “Are you going to take off your shirt or not?”

“I don’t know how I feel about undressing in front of a girl whose name I don’t even know.”

Naruto sighed, “It’s Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Naruto Uzumaki.”

* * *

Shisui wasn’t quite expecting to be patched up by a blond child whose apartment he broke into. In fact, at first, he was quite surprised that the girl apparently lived on her own and was trusting enough to attempt to help an injured shinobi. But then she told him her name, and it was all cleared up. The Jonin remembered the fight against the kyuubi quite well, yet this was the first time he met its container. He bared no ill-will towards the girl, unlike many of the ninja his age. Yet most children his age were still genin, maybe a few were chunin, while Shisui was a seasoned Jonin. He had graduated the academy at the age of four, as the youngest active ninja during the Third Shinobi War. By the time of the Kyuubi attack, the Uchiha was a seasoned veteran, and experienced enough to not hold prejudices against a girl who knew nothing of the attack. He wished his peers felt the same. Alas, Shisui had come to the revelation that anybody under jonin was just an idiot and shouldn’t be taken seriously.

Turning his attention back to the blond, he noticed that a faint blush colored her cheeks as she worked to sew up the large gash that spread diagonally across his chest. He resisted the urge to chuckle, knowing quite well his appeal with women. He’s had fan girls for as long as he can remember, and even those with the strongest of wills wouldn’t be left unaffected by being in such close proximity to him while he was shirtless. The proof lay with that chunin girl Kurenai, and her obvious reaction to Shisui’s attractiveness while on an undercover mission with him at a hot-springs. Shisui chuckled at the memory, _good times_.

The Uzumaki was quite adept at first-aid, he noticed. She sutured his wounds professionally, before bandaging them, and moving on to wrapping his ribs. Her teacher must have been quite the medic. “How did you get so injured?” She asked tentatively, interrupting the teenagers musing.

She was biting down on her lower lip as she worked, wincing each time she made a stitch. The wound looked incredibly painful, as did the suturing she was doing, yet the Uchiha didn’t even flinch. _Was this what it meant to be a ninja?_

“I was tracking down a ninja across the Iwa border.” He answered, “He was an old enemy of mine during the Third Shinobi War, and recently attacked a group of our chunin who were out on a reconnaissance mission. He got lucky with his sword when I wasn’t paying attention.”

Naruto’s eyes widened, her hands stopping in surprise, “You were in the Third Shinobi War! But you look so young!”

“I’m fifteen.” He answered truthfully.

“There was no way you were part of the War. I bet you’re just lying to make yourself seem cool. You probably injured yourself in a spar against some genin.” Naruto reasoned, her hands going back to wrapping the binds across his chest.

“But it’s true! I’m really a Jonin. I graduated the academy when I was four, even earning the moniker _Shunshin no Shisui_. They say I’m a shoe-in to be the next Hokage.” He replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Nope. Sorry, don’t believe you. Anyways I’m all done with you. Now get out of my apartment.” Naruto commanded, putting away her supplies.

Shisui’s smirk quickly morphed into a frown, “But I’m _so tired._ Look at all the blood I lost.” He whined, throwing her the puppy-dog eyes for good measure.

Naruto groaned in exasperation, “Fine! You can sleep here this one time. But you better be gone before I wake up.”

Shisui saluted his blond nurse, “Yes my lady. Thank you ever so much for your kindness.”

Naruto sighed, “You are such a dork.”

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was half expecting to walk into the living room to find a much-too-energetic-to-possibly-be-a-real-Uchiha teen sleeping soundly on her couch. Instead, everything was as neat and clean as she left it the night previous, before the dark-haired boys timely break-in. In fact, Naruto would have easily convinced herself that it was all a weird dream, if it wasn’t for the fact that on her table was a little note:

_Hey Naru-Chan!_

_Thanks for being the coolest nurse and_

_most understanding victim of a break-in_

_ever! I appreciate it! As promised, I left_

_before you could even wake up. I also_

_took one of your ramen cups, hope_ _you don’t mind._

_Till Next Time,_

_Shunshin no Shisui ;)_

He took one of Naruto’s ramen cups. He _took_ one of _Naruto’s_ ramen cups. The young, lying Uchiha better pray there was no next time, because Naruto was going to kill him!

* * *

That day at the Academy, things were back to normal… somewhat. Iruka still lectured about boring topics, Naruto and Shikamaru still took turns napping and waking each other up when they were called on, but today, Naruto was staring. Staring at her eternal rival, Sasuke Uchiha. Thankfully, nobody other than Shikamaru noticed, but he notices everything.

By the time the bell rang for lunch, Naruto couldn’t help her curiosity anymore. So with a sigh, she made her way over to Sasuke, who was much too busy ignoring Ino and Sakura’s fight to even notice her approaching. “Hey Teme. I have a question for you.”

“What do you want dobe?”

Naruto shuffled a bit on her feet nervously, “Well, you’re a Uchiha right?”

“Obviously.”

“Well, I sort of heard some old ladies at the market talking about the Third Shinobi War, and how Shunshin no Shisui played a pretty big role in it. From what I gathered, he’s a Uchiha. So I was just wondering if all the rumors are true.”

Sasuke stared at the blond, “And what rumors are you referring to exactly?”

“That Shisui is only fifteen and already a jonin.” She replied, nervous because she should have known that the idiot who mistook her apartment for his friends would have lied to her.

“It’s true. Shisui made genin at the age of four, the youngest to participate in the war. He’s known as Shunshin no Shisui because of his mastery over the body-flicker technique.” The Teme confirmed.

Naruto’s jaw dropped, her eyes widening, “You mean it’s true!”

Sasuke smirked, “And just why are you so interested in my cousin? Do you have a crush on him or something?”

The Uzumaki blushed, “NO! I was just wondering, I mean, it sounds so unbelievable.”

Sasuke scoffed, “Unbelievable to a dobe like you maybe, but Shisui is a Uchiha. And Uchiha’s are obviously superior.”

Naruto just frowned, walking away in a huff as she muttered something about _those bastard Uchiha’s._

* * *

Shisui laughed as he watched his best friend Itachi train his younger brother Sasuke. The eldest Uchiha was put onto forced medical leave by the Hokage, who demanded that Shisui take the next month to recuperate before going back on missions. Unfortunately, this ban included training. So the injured jonin suddenly found himself with quite a lot of free time, and he decided to spend it watching Itachi beat the young Sasuke into the ground.

“You have to watch your footing.”

Sasuke nodded as he rose from the ground, “Yes brother.”

Shisui laughed again, “Hey Sasuke, how are you handling those fan girls in the Academy?” 

Sasuke fought back a blush, letting out a groan of irritation, “They _still_ won’t leave me alone. Despite me making it abundantly clear that I can’t stand them. Though I would be more worried for you, dear cousin, it seems like you are gaining a fan girl at the academy yourself.” The youngest Uchiha teased.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?” 

“This girl in my class was asking about you today. Claimed that she was curious about how such a young guy made jonin. I think she just has a crush on you.” Sasuke replied.

Shisui bit back a smile, “And just who may this girl be?”

“Naruto Uzumaki.”

This time, there was absolutely no way for the seasoned veteran to cover-up the laugh that burst out.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was used to handling her finances. She has been doing so since the age of six. So as she poured over this month’s rent and utilities bill, she knew that there was something incredibly wrong with it. With a huff, she grasped her bills, and made her way down three stories, where her landlord lived.

Banging on the door in anger, Naruto waited until the crochety old-bag opened up. “What?” Her landlord hissed.

The Uzumaki shoved the bill to her face, “What is the meaning of this? The rent is almost double than what is usually is!”

The old-bag smiled cruelly, “According to the agreement signed when you moved in, I can change the prices of rent as needed, as long as it is still held within a certain range. Now, can you afford it, or should I call you some movers?”

Naruto growled, “I can afford it. You haven’t gotten rid of me just yet.”

The Uzumaki left, stomping back to her apartment in anger. She was ten. _Ten._ The only money she had was what she received from the Konoha Orphan’s Fund, and there was no way to ask for more money since the amount given is the same for every orphan. With this new rent price, she could probably afford another three months of rent given her substantial savings. But after those three months, she would have to move. But Naruto was stubborn. Oh, so very stubborn. She would not let the old-bat win. She had lived in that apartment for the last four years, it was her home damn it! Naruto Uzumaki would not be giving up her home anytime soon.

* * *

If Anko thought there was something weird about a ten-year-old blond jinchuuriki approaching her at the dango-stand, she didn’t let it show. Instead, Anko made the girl pay for her next round of dango before she could even talk to her. Eating her payed for dango, she turned to face the blond, “So what do you want brat?”

“I’m looking for someone.” Naruto stated.

Anko raised a brow, “And why are you asking me?”

“He’s a jonin too. I assume you’ll have a better idea of his whereabouts than some random civilian off the streets.” The Uzumaki reasoned.

“So who exactly are you looking for?”

“He goes by Shunshin no Shisui. Tall, pale-skin, dark hair, weirdly talkative for a Uchiha?”

Anko chuckled, “I know the kid. But what does an Academy student like you want with an elite jonin?”

“I have a question to ask him.” Naruto confessed shyly.

The purple-haired jonin smirked, “Aw, you want to ask him on a date?”

The blond blushed fiercely, exclaiming, “NO! Why does everybody thing that!?”

Anko laughed, “Word around town the kids on medical leave, apparently he was injured during his last long-term mission. He can usually be found at the abandoned training field near the river. Now scram brat, you’re ruining my dango time.”

Naruto, who had a keen sense of self-preservation, ran away before the crazy snake lady decided to use her as target practice.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke had already gone home for supper by the time Naruto came upon the clearing. She found the strange Uchiha leaning back on a tree, reading a thick book. Hearing her approach, Shisui looked up with a grin, “Well if it isn’t my favorite Uzumaki. Let me guess, you missed me?”

Naruto scoffed, “Not a chance. No, I have a proposition for you.”

Shisui closed his book as he looked at the blond in intrigue, “A proposition you say? Are you sure you don’t have a crush on me? Sasuke certainly thought so.”

Naruto went red in frustration, “That damn Teme! Yes I’m sure!”

Shisui laughed in amusement, “Ah, pure denial. How did you even find me anyways?”

“I bought the crazy snake lady some dango.”

Shisui nodded, “Well that explains it.” He was quite good friends with Anko, and he knew for a fact that she would sell him out for a free plate of dango.

“ _Anyways_. I have a problem. My stupid landlady decided that she was sick of me once and for all and has decided to get rid of me by raising the price of my rent to almost double the original amount. I can’t exactly afford that, not for long anyways. And there’s no way I’m going to let her kick me out of my own home. So I have a solution.”

“And what exactly does this have to do with me?”

“I need a roommate to help cover expenses. Now that Genma moved across town, you need a place to crash after missions that’s close by to the Hokage tower, with someone well-versed enough in first-aid to help patch you up. It’s a win-win situation.”

Shisui raised an eyebrow in surprise, “You want me to move in with you?”

“Not move in with me. You live in the Uchiha Compound. But wouldn’t it be nice to have a convenient place to stay after long missions? It’s not like you can’t afford it, Mr. I’ve-Been-A-Jonin-Since-Before-Your-Birth.”

“Technically, I didn’t make Jonin until you were three. I was only a chunin at your birth.”

“You see my point. Do we have a deal or not?” Naruto asked, exasperated. The Uchiha was such a pain to deal with. But Naruto was desperate.

Shisui smirked, shaking the younger girls’ hand. “You have a deal Naru-chan.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? We are roommates after all. Though I’m still convinced you did all of this because of your enormous crush on me.”

Naruto once more turned red, “Listen here Uchiha, and get it through your enormously thick skull: I have never, _will never ever_ have a crush on you!”


	2. The Absolute Worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is practically done with Shisui’s workaholic behavior.

Itachi Uchiha was quite certain that his best friend was an idiot. It didn’t matter that said best friend was older, of a (technically) higher rank, and was already killing enemy ninja while Itachi was still in diapers. Shisui was an idiot.

The Idiot, as Itachi now referred to him in his head, was on medical leave. This meant that the ninja, who had just come back from a _five-month_ long mission, was injured, and was supposed to be resting. Keyword being _supposed._ Instead, The Idiot was prancing along the training field in a multitude and weird mixture of different taijutsus forms; forms that definitely didn’t belong to the Uchiha. Itachi noticed a few moves stolen from the Hyugas, a couple jabs stolen from Maito Guy, and even a few foreign moves that he had trouble recognizing. Shisui Uchiha was an idiot; but also kind of a genius.

But despite his taijutsu prowess, The Idiot just didn’t know when to rest. He had a Kami-like level of pain tolerance, and he used it in order to just ignore the _obvious_ signs that he should stop training. At this rate, The Idiot was going to cripple himself by the time his forced Medical leave was over. So Itachi did what Itachi had to do. He told on him.

The Third Hokage was _not_ happy to hear that one of his best ninjas, and hopefully successor, wasn’t taking care of his health. The boy sustained multiple injuries during his last mission, and not just the surface wounds. Multiple broken bones not healed correctly, and what Sarutobi suspected was a concussion. He couldn’t force the boy to go to the Hospital, especially since the very next morning after his return, his wounds were all mysteriously stitched up, and his broken ribs set and wrapped. He couldn’t even force him to stop training. What the Hokage could do, however, was give the boy busy work. Something so menial and exhausting, that training would be the very last thing on his mind.

* * *

Shisui, despite his petulance, was a man of his word. The very next day after making the agreement with a certain blond, he turned up at her, sorry _their,_ apartment to give her his share of this months rent. Obviously, because he was a jonin (and it was an unwritten law of Konoha that every jonin had their own oddities), he couldn’t come in through the door; oh no, that would be too _normal._ Instead he climbed through the window, much like he had two nights previous.

Naruto, who was lounging on her couch reading a book on pranking, yelped loudly in surprise as the dark-haired teen launched himself through the window. She placed a hand over her heart in shock, “Why don’t you just use the door!”

Shisui chuckled as he plopped down next to her, “You haven’t given me the key yet.”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, “So why didn’t you just knock?”

Shisui leaned back on his hands, placing his feet up on the table, “Now where’s the fun in that?”

“You’re injured, aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

The Uchiha grumbled, “Why does everybody keep saying that? First Itachi, now you.”

Naruto tilted her head to the side, a movement that Shisui found absolutely adorable coming from the little girl, “Who’s Itachi?”

“My best friend, he’s a year younger than me and in the ANBU. Apparently, he’s convinced I’m over working myself. Which is ridiculous, I think I know when I’ve been overworked.” Shisui scoffed.

Naruto sighed, “You know, for a ‘legendary’ jonin, you’re kind of an idiot. You’re just going to hurt yourself even more.”

Shisui patted the girls head condescendingly, “Sweetie, when you reach my level of skill, you know how to train without straining yourself.”

Naruto fumed in anger, “Ugh, it’s not even worth it. Now why are you here?”

The Uchiha grinned, which is a look that looked very _very_ off on the face of a Uchiha, “Well Naru-Chan, I live here too! I’m just dropping off my half of the rent, as promised.” He said, passing the girl a wad of bills.

Naruto took the money, counting them with a speed that rivaled professional accountants, “It’s all here. You’re really gonna help me?” She asked incredulously, her jaw dropping.

Shisui smiled, “I’m a man of my word Naru-Chan. Plus, we’re helping each other. I need a place to sleep when I come off long missions, and more importantly, a person I trust to heal me when I’m injured.”

Naruto gaped, “You… you trust me?”

“I’m moving in with you, aren’t I? Plus, the other night you healed me with no alternative motives. Me; a stranger who broke into your apartment in the middle of the night. Of course I trust you.”

The Uzumaki blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. She never had someone trust her before. Sure, the Hokage and Iruka liked her well enough, but they didn’t exactly trust her. She was sort of friends with Shikamaru, who trusted her to wake him up when Iruka-sensei asked a question, but this was different. Shisui was trusting her with his health, his secrets, and in an essence, his life. Naruto wouldn’t let that trust go in vain, despite him being annoying as hell.

“I trust you too Shisui.” She stated softly, smiling.

Shisui grinned once more, “Plus, it’s nice to have somewhere to run away to when I want no one to find me. The Uchiha compound, while huge, is much too easy to find. This way, I have a place where no one will even think to look for me.”

“Other than me of course.”

“Other than you of course.” He agreed, “But then again, I don’t really mind you all that much. Despite being just an Academy student.”

Naruto glared at her new roommate, “I’m more than just an Academy student you know.”

“Well of course! You’re also an adorable little blond. Boys will be _all_ over you in a few years.”

Naruto blushed, perhaps in anger, “I’m not adorable.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m going to be Hokage, mark my words!”

“Not if I get there first.”

* * *

Shisui was a pragmatic man. Yet he couldn’t stop the slip of tongue that presented itself when faced with the leader of his village; the formidable Third Hokage.

“Are you senile?”

Sarutobi watched in amusement as the young jonin attempted to pick his jaw off the floor, “Senile?”

Shisui blushed, “I meant serious. Are you serious?”

The Hokage chuckled, “I fear that I am quite serious. We need a replacement. You’re the only one qualified enough to fill-in on such short notice.”

“Perhaps a little _too_ qualified.” Shisui muttered angrily under his breath.

“I’m sure you’ll find some way to keep yourself entertained.” Sarutobi said, passing the younger ninja the mission file.

Quickly flipping through it, the Uchiha grinned, “I’m _sure_ I will.”

* * *

Naruto was having a pretty boring day at the academy. After Shisui stopped by earlier this morning, Naruto was able to finally pay off her old-bat of a landlord. While Uchiha was amusing enough to cover her fair share of humor for the day, she felt that perhaps the day was getting to be a little too normal. Ever since the overenergetic jonin stumbled through her window a few nights ago, Naruto’s life hasn’t been the same. But the Uzumaki needed some normalcy.

So with that in mind she concocted a prank against her favorite teacher; Iruka-sensei. She was in the midst of planning how to set off the paint balls that she wanted to get rigged to the windows, when the door opened up. It opened to reveal a man who was definitely not Iruka, but unfortunately for Naruto, he was just as familiar.

“Hey Class! You guys can call me Shisui-sensei. I’ll be your substitute teacher while Iruka is on a mission.” The dark-haired teenager introduced as he strolled into the classroom and plopped down on the desk.

“Woah. You’re hot.” Ino declared, with a slight amount of drool dripping from her mouth. Sasuke, who was unfortunate enough to be seated in front of her that day, scooched a bit away from the mind-traveling blond. Despite Sasuke’s clear discomfort, every girl in the class was having a similar reaction, other than two. Hinata was too busy avoiding eye-contact with her attractive teacher, blushing and poking her fingers together in shyness. Naruto on the other hand, was banging her head repeatedly on the table, muttering, “Why. Does. Kami. Hate. Me. Kill. Me. Now.”

Shikamaru, who sat behind his energetic friend, shot her a look of confusion before returning to his nap. The rest of the boys in the class just looked uncomfortable, and slightly jealous of the handsome Uchiha.

“Why are _you_ our sensei! Surely there are people better suited to teach us.” Kiba exclaimed.

Shisui smiled bitterly, “Well, I’m your sensei because the Hokage thought that teaching a bunch of Academy kids was a better use of my time than, oh I don’t know, going on an _actual mission._ ”

“Maybe he thought that because you’re too injured to even raise your hands above your head.” Naruto mumbled, her head still plastered to the desk.

Of course the jonin heard her, “I’m sorry Naru-chan, would you speak up? I can’t exactly hear you when your face is glued to your desk.” The boy said with a grin.

Naruto put her head up, glaring at her grinning roommate. Sasuke just looked between his cousin and classmate, wondering how they knew each other. Just the previous day, Naruto was asking about him. So how were they now acquainted? It seemed like Sasuke was the only person who noticed the odd exchange, as he was sitting right beside the Uzumaki, while the other girls were busy drooling, and the boys were busy glaring.

“But why would they have a kid teach us? Even _I_ could take you on.” Kiba boasted proudly.

Both Sasuke and Naruto scoffed simultaneously, before sending each other a look of bafflement. “Stop copying me Teme.” Naruto bit out.

“You first Dobe.” Sasuke replied bitterly.

Shisui just smirked as he watched the exchange, “Well Inuzuka, I may be a little young, but I assure you, I could probably take you on.”

“Yeah! Want to prove it!” Kiba cried, standing from his seat.

Before Shisui could respond, Naruto spat, “Sit down Kiba! That’s Shunshin no Shisui. He’s a strong ninja you idiot, he even has a bounty on his head. Now stop making a full of yourself before you embarrass yourself even further. While he may be excitable for a Uchiha, he’s still a vindictive bastard.” Noticing the look Sasuke was giving her, she continued meekly, “According to the rumors, I mean.”

Kiba sat down embarrassed, while Sakura questioned, “Wait you really have a bounty placed on your head?!” Shisui couldn’t help but notice the adorable speech Naruto gave, and how she neglected to mention his rank of jonin. _Huh… How interesting._

The elder Uchiha chuckled, “That’s what they tell me.”

“How?! You’re so young!” Ino cried.

“People keep mentioning that.”

“Because it’s worth mentioning!” Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke looked uncomfortable with all of the attention that his cousin was receiving from his classmates. Noticing this, Naruto slid over to his side, whispering, “If it makes you feel any better, at least the girls are too busy fangirling over him to look at you.”

Widening his eyes in understanding, he replied, “Huh. That does make me feel better. Though I’ll deny it if you ever mention it again.”

“Oy! Love birds! Are we too busy flirting to be paying attention to me?” Shisui called out to the two rivals, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

Naruto and Sasuke shot him identical glares, before muttering simultaneously, “Go to hell.”

The two once again looked at each other in bafflement, uneasy with the idea that they could actually agree on something.

Shisui, of course, heard them, but he decided to be nice and let it slide, “Well that’s enough about me. Everybody turn to page 87. Sasu-kun, start reading from the top.”

The younger Uchiha once more glared at his cousin, as Naruto burst out with laughter. Maybe having her roommate as a substitute wasn’t too bad.

* * *

Naruto was wrong. Shisui was the absolute worse. Not only did he pair her with his emo little cousin, he even kept making references to the two of them liking each other. Them: Naruto and Sasuke. They were way more likely to kill each other than go on a date. The only salvation was the fact that no one else in the class seemed to notice the Uchiha’s over-familiarity with the blond Uzumaki.

When Naruto got home that day, she was dismayed to find that the bane of her existence had already beaten her there. Shisui was laying across the couch, reading a file containing information on all of Naruto’s classmates.

“Hey Naru-chan! How was class today? I heard that you had a total Babe substituting for you guys.” He greeted with a satisfied grin.

“Go to hell Uchiha.” Naruto muttered, making her way into her bedroom and slamming the door behind her.

Shisui’s chuckles could be heard from where Naruto had her head buried under all of her pillows. This was such a bad idea.


	3. An Incorrigible Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Shisui start a little bet.

Naruto's fingers trembled with trepidation. Her upper lip curled in concentration, as her eyebrows burrowed. This had to be precise. She couldn't afford to mess up, she couldn't bare to even think of the consequences.

"Watcha doin?" A loud voice asked. Naruto slipped, her fingers dropping the pork slice into the ramen bowl with an undignified plop.

"YOU IDIOT! I was _finally_ about to create the perfect ramen bowl, and you messed me up!" The Uzumaki screamed in what she believed to be well-justified anger.

Shisui chucked nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Hehe… oops?"

Naruto's eye twitched, her fingers reflexively reaching for a kunai, "I am going to kill you."

"Awwww… I love it when Academy students threaten me! It's so cute!" Shisui grinned, before flopping onto the couch.

"I cannot murder my tenant. I cannot murder my tenant. I cannot murder my tenant." Naruto muttered to herself harshly as she cleaned up the broth that spilled onto her kitchen island.

"So seriously, what _are_ you doing home? I thought you had to go pull a prank on the Inuzuka?" The Uchiha asked, pulling a book out of no where (which Naruto was convinced was a jonin level skill, considering she has seen that one weird one-eyed jonin do the same on multiple occasions).

The orange-loving blond sighed, resigned to her fate of constantly being bothered by a nosy jonin, "Nah, Kiba's sister is home early from her mission. I actually like _her._ So I'll just wait until she goes another one before I strike."

"Ah, Hana right? The chunin girl?"

"Yeah, she hangs out with crazy-snake-lady and weird-red-eyed-girl-who's-not-a-Uchiha."

Shisui chuckled, "You mean Anko and Kurenai?"

Naruto shrugged as she stuffed some more ramen in her mouth, "Eh whatever. I think my nicknames for them are more accurate."

"You're not wrong. Anko does summon snakes, and Kurenai, who's a master of genjutsu by the way, does have red eyes despite not being a Uchiha. Do you have any nicknames for other ninjas?"

"Oh plenty. There's white-haired-cyclops, you know the guy who always reads porn in public? Oh! And then there's Genma's boyfriend, the creepy-green-freak."

Shisui let out a surprised laugh, "The first one's Kakashi. He's the only ninja to have graduated as young as me. Back during the Third Shinobi War, he lost an eye in battle. His teammate Obito was a Uchiha. He was crushed with a boulder, so with his dying breath he made their other teammate, a medical ninja, transfer one of his eyes into Kakashi."

Naruto cocked her head to the side, "But why does he keep his eye covered? Does he not want to be associated with Uchiha's?"

"It's because he can't deactivate his sharingan. Since he's not an actual Uchiha, he doesn't have the capability to do so."

"What's a sharingan?"

Shisui sweat-dropped. He had almost forgotten that this girl was an orphan, and was probably missing a lot of basic information that most people in the village automatically learned, "It's the special eye of the Uchiha clan. When activated, we can copy every move and every jutsu we see."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "You mean you have this eye?"

Shisui chuckled, activating his famous eyes, "I do. You see, a Uchiha can first activate his eyes in battle, more specifically, in a moment where they truly fear for their lives, or are experiencing a great emotional disturbance."

Naruto scooted closer to her roommate, peering into his eyes, "That's amazing. It's like the ultimate cop-out!"

"Unfortunately its true. Our eyes do give us a sort of unfair advantage against most ninja. A lot of other ninja clans tend to be weary of us, even on missions, because we have the power to inadvertently steal their tricks."

"Wait, so can you just copy jutsu? Or does it work for anything?"

"Honestly it can be used for anything, including Taijutsu."

"Woah! So why doesn't every Uchiha just go around collecting awesome ninja moves?"

"Well for one, it's unethical. But since I don't exactly care much for ethics, lets move on to number two: Just because I know a jutsu, doesn't mean I can replicate it. For example, let's say I copied someone's taijutsu forms. I might know it perfectly, but it doesn't mean that my body is trained enough, strong enough, fast enough, or flexible enough to _actually_ perform it. Same thing with ninjutsu, I can memorize all of the hand signs, but if I don't have the chakra capacity or enough control, then it's useless to me."

"So what you're saying is, is that you can copy the information, but you still have to work as hard as everybody else to actually be able to produce it."

Shisui grinned, happy that she was actually following along with theory most children would have difficulty comprehending, "Exactly.

"Well that makes sense. But… Why are your eyes different?"

The Uchiha's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Naruto shuffled a bit, "Well, its just that I've seen other sharingan around the village. They all look more or less the same, with either one, two or three tomoe in each eye. Yours… is different."

Shisui bit back a curse, before reducing his eyes back to three tomoe, "Naruto. What you just saw, you have to swear to Kami, to ramen even, that you will never tell a soul. Do you understand? It's life or death."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What does it mean?

The Uchiha sighed, "It's called the Mangekyo. To most people, it's nothing but an old Uchiha myth. The ultimate eye, unbeatable by any dojutsu. No one knows how to activate it, and no one believes that it really exists."

"But you have it. So it does exist."

Shisui nodded, "Oh it exists. I'm just the first Uchiha in over a century to be cursed with it."

"What makes it any different than a regular sharingan?"

"It's _much_ more powerful than any normal sharingan. More control, better eyesight, more power."

"But why do you keep it a secret? Surely everybody should know that Shunshin no Shisui has such a powerful tool at his disposal."

"It _has_ to stay a secret Naru-chan. If people knew the weapon I have, they would do _anything_ to take it from me."

Naruto gulped, "Even… even kill you?"

Shisui nodded,"If that's what it took, yes."

"Who knows that you have it?"

"Itachi was the first to know. Sasuke was next. Now you."

"I swear on my life, on my very honor as a ninja, that I won't tell anyone."

Shisui smiled softly, "Thank you Naru-chan. These accursed eyes are a well kept secret of my clan. If anyone outside of it had to find out, I'm glad it's you."

"How did you activate it?" She asked, worried that she's stepping over some boundary.

"I watched my best friend die."

* * *

20minutes later, Shisui was feeling quite guilty for not only burdening Naruto with such a horrible story of his past, but also for ruining her "perfect" bowl of ramen. So, in a typical Shisui way, he dragged her out of the apartment for ice cream, before making their way to Shisui's preferred training field next to the river. To lighten the tension, they went back to their original conversation.

"The second one you mentioned, the creepy-green-freak I believe you called him, is Maito Guy, despite his various… uh… let's call them _eccentricities_ , he's a master of taijutsu. A veteran of the Third Shinobi War as well."

"Huh. Does every jonin in the village have some weird personality quirk that should get them hospitalized?"

Shisui grinned, "Basically, yes."

"Ok, what about mini-jiji? He seems normal-ish… If you don't count the whole smoking thing."

"You mean Asuma? The Hokage's son?"  
"That's the one."

"He's lazy. Very _very_ lazy. Like bad enough to give a Nara a run for his money. Other than that, he's an incorrigible flirt. Total womanizer."

"Wow, the two of you must get along quite well." Naruto surmised, leaning back on the base of a tree while licking her strawberry ice cream cone.

Shisui tilted his head in confusion, "What makes you say that?"  
" _He's_ an incorrigible flirt, _you're_ an incorrigible flirt. Peas in a pod."

Shisui scoffed, "I am _not_ a flirt. Nor am I a womanizer."

Naruto laughed, "Yes you are!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"How can I prove it to you?"

"Oh trust me, you'll prove it."

"Feel like putting your money where your mouth is?"

"You wanna bet? With an academy student? Really?"  
"Well you're so bent on proving that I'm a flirt."

"Fine. If I win, you have to teach me any jutsu I want."

"That's fair, as long as it is one I actually know, and is safe enough for your tiny little body to handle."

"Ugh fine! What do you want?"  
"If _I_ win, which I will, you will watch me burn every single one of your orange jumpsuits."

"YOU MONSTER! What have my precious jumpsuits ever done to you?!"

"They're an eyesore. A complete and utter eyesore. If I'm going to be spending this much time with you, I'd rather not subjugate my sensitive eyes to such an audacious color."

"Alright. Fine. I'm only agreeing to this because there's no way you can win. What are the terms?"

Shisui thought for a moment, "If I flirt with any girl, you win. But if I go two weeks without flirting, I win."

"Two weeks? That's it?"

"Why? Afraid I'll win?" Shisui teased.

"Not at all. This is going to be too easy."

"But flirting with you doesn't count."

"How can it not count!"

"Because I live with you Naru-chan. If I spend _all_ this time with you, I'm bound to flirt on accident."

"Because you're an incorrigible flirt."

Shisui waved his hand dismissively, "No Naru, it's because I'm a man. Now do we have a deal."

Naruto nodded determinedly, "Deal."

* * *

Kurenai was confused. Scratch that, Kurenai was _very_ confused. She was with her friends Anko and Hana at the bar where all the chunins and jonins gather. On the surface, everything was normal. The odd Kakashi was currently in the middle of some challenge with Maito Guy, while Genma watched amused. Anko was drinking every jonin under the table, and Hana was attempting to pump Inoichi for information on the foreign nin that she had brought in earlier that week. Choji and Shikaku were having a silent conversation at a table by the bar, while the Uchiha boys were conversing at the counter.

Now that was normal. Itachi and Shisui came to the bar often, not to drink, since both were pretty young despite being jonin, but to socialize. Well, Itachi didn't drink, Shisui on the other-hand was known to indulge. Not that anyone stopped him, the boy has been a jonin for longer than most people here, he deserved a drink or two. The point is, the two boys were always together, practically inseparable. No, this was all normal.

The weird part, was that Kurenai has been sitting at the bar for the last five minutes, and Shisui had yet to make a move on her. People had started to notice, at least Itachi had. Shisui was always quick with his famous pick-up lines and innocent flirtations. Yet today; nothing. He had steadily ignored her the entire time.

"Ok, that's it. I _have_ to know why you're not flirting with me." Kurenai finally asked, exasperated. The Uchiha's turned to look at her, amusement coloring their pale features. She quickly turned red, embarrassed that she actually blurted it out. While Shisui was younger than her, he far outstripped her rank-wise. He was fighting in a war while she was still doing D-Ranks. While Shisui always did flirt with her, it was innocent, and usually just him loving to tease her. He was young, he was a tease, but he was still _really_ attractive.

Shisui leaned on his hand, sending the older chunin a charming smile, "Do you _want_ me to flirt with you?"

Itachi shook his head, "That counts as flirting, idiot."

Shisui quickly straightened up, turning his features neutral, "Right. I made a bet with someone that I wouldn't flirt with a girl for two weeks."

"You never told me who you made the bet with." Itachi noticed.

"That's because I don't want to." Shisui grinned, before turning back to the beautiful ninja.

"So, yeah sorry. Can't flirt with you for now. Don't worry, in two weeks, I'll be back to making you blush with lust." Shisui assured her, flashing her a smile so wide, his dimples showed.

"Still flirting." Itachi dead-panned.

"DAMN IT!" Shisui cried, slamming his head on the table. Maybe he _was_ a flirt.


	4. The Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi becomes suspicious, Naruto pranks the Hokage, while Shisui continues to teach at the academy.

Itachi was never more sure of anything in his life: Shisui was hiding something. Oh it wasn't obvious or anything, after all, the older Uchiha was _very_ good at his job, meaning he was also skilled at hiding his secrets. But Itachi was best friends with the mercurial boy for many years, and he knew when Shisui was not telling him something.

It all began the week before, when Shisui (while slightly tipsy), admitted to partaking in a bet in which he could not flirt for two weeks. Itachi knew that his friend was friendly, in fact Shisui was one of the most known and well-recognized ninjas in the entire village. However this came at a price: they all knew of his deadly reputation. There was a reason as to why most believed that the young jonin was to soon be their next Hokage. So no one was quite idiotic enough to have the audacity to, in Shisui's words, call him an "incorrigible flirt".

This all meant one thing: The person who initiated the bet with the prodigy was either _super_ close to Shisui (Itachi doubted this because despite all of his so-called friends, Shisui was only truly close to Sasuke and himself), or the person was just an idiot who somehow hadn't learned the wisdom in _not_ making a foolish bet with one of the most successful assassins in the village. Itachi was unsure as to which was more unlikely.

After that night, he began to notice an odd pattern. Shisui would sleep in his own home, but would leave early in the morning, only to come home late at night. At first Itachi believed that Shisui was doing this in order to train in secret, despite the Hokage's adamant refusal. However, now the famed ANBU operative was suspicious. Has Shisui taken a lover?

* * *

Naruto cursed for the thousandth time today as she threw another kunai at the stationary target. After a week of theoretical lessons, curtesy of their enigmatic substitute teacher, her class was finally able to apply their new-found knowledge on kunai practice by launching projectiles at the wooden board kept in the Academy Training Field. Usually Naruto loved Practical days, they were the one day where she could unleash all of her frustration by pounding into one of her idiotic classmates. But today… well it's a lot to explain.

The horrible day began at dawn. Naruto had woken up early in order to finally enact the prank against the Hokage that she has been planning for the last week. It was surprisingly difficult to purchase three flamingos in the Fire Country, but Naruto didn't let a silly thing such as illegal animal smuggling get her down. This prank was going to be epic.

Obviously, because Shisui is an injured jonin with zero regard for his own ailments, he was already sitting on Naruto's couch reading a book, having come here to rest after his morning training session. While he usually slept at his place in the Uchiha Compound, he tended to leave as soon as he wakes up. Apparently his Aunt Mikoto loved to fuss over his injuries, and Shisui wasn't about to stick around and wait for her to wake up. Fortunately, he now had a new place to hide out, thanks to one blond Uzumaki.

Refusing to acknowledge his presence, Naruto went into the kitchen to fill her bucket up with raisins and paper clips. The Uchiha closed his book, and turned his attention to the jinchuriki.

"Whatcha doin?"

Shooting the boy a glare, the Uzumaki conceded to telling her friend at least the bare minimum, "Pranking the Hokage."

Shisui chuckled, "Is that the best idea?"

"Of course it is. How dare he saddle you with the position as an Academy teacher?"

Shisui's eyes widened in surprise, "You're pranking the Hokage on my behalf?"

Naruto fought to keep her blush down, "No you idiot! I'm pranking the Hokage on my _own_ behalf. Thanks to him, I spend most of my day in your presence. It's very annoying."

The Uchiha fought down his chuckle, "It's ok Naruto, I believe you." It was obvious that the jonin did not, in fact, believe the young Academy girl.

Naruto muttered a curse, before going back to the task at hand, "Stupid narcissist."

Shisui, haven given up the pretense of reading, stood up from his position, watching Naruto over her shoulder, "Say, why do you have raisins and paperclips?"

"The paperclips are for the fish."

"Mhmm… and the raisons?"

"They are to lead the trail."

"Interesting… What about that can of blue paint sitting inconspicuously on the counter over there."

Naruto quickly shot a look at the paint, realizing that she forgot to hide it, "To paint the flamingos of course."

"Flamingos?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You do realize that flamingos are illegal to breed right?"

"I'm not leading a bird orgy, I'm just pulling a prank."

It took all of Shisui's will power to not burst out in laughter, "Mhmm, yes I see… Quite an interesting prank you got there. One more question… Why is Tora the cat sleeping in the sink?"

Naruto grinned evilly, "That's the best part of the prank. Have a problem with it?"

Shisui raised an eyebrow conspicuously, "No no, carry on."

Naruto laughed menacingly, taking her paint, raisons, paperclips and Tora with her. Shisui shook his head as he went back to his book. Really, it was better that he didn't know. Plausible deniability went a long way these days.

* * *

Needless to say, the prank was epic! The consequences for said epic prank on the other hand… were decidedly not. The Hokage, while suitably surprised, was quite vindictive. _Especially_ towards an Academy student who had managed to embarrass him while reading his old student's prized novel.

Watching the Hokage's brat of a grandson was a lot of work. The kid was only six, and while young, made it his life mission to make Naruto's day a living nightmare. He ran everywhere, making a mess of everything he could get his grumpy little hands on. He especially seemed to love making Naruto run in circles, cleaning up his mess only to turn and find a new one. If it wasn't against everything she stood for, she would have murdered the little brat by now.

However, instead, she did her duty like a good future ninja. Really, this was all Shisui's fault. He should have warned her about the repercussions; after all, he was the only role model the young girl had. _Of course_ she would have listened to the boy if he spoke up about his concerns. Now she just had to repeat that to herself a few million times, and perhaps she would start to believe it. No regrets though, the prank was still awesome.

After her adventure babysitting young Konohamaru, Naruto made her way to the Academy, where Shisui was still substituting, a week after his first day. Having Shisui around as their sensei was an _interesting_ experience. As much as Naruto hated to admit it, the Uchiha was extremely skilled, and a pretty decent instructor. To everyone else at least.

While the girls all loved him, and all the guys began to respect him, Naruto and Sasuke were left as the only two who would rather kneel over in death than admit Shisui had taught them a single thing. This led to a brief alliance, as neither wanted to lose face to the idiotic jonin.

Naruto was _not_ happy about this. She hated that Teme, and the fact that the emo bastard was her only alliance in this was enough to make Naruto want to swallow a bucket of knives. But still, Naruto survived. Barely. The Academy girls seemed to get in their heads that Naruto was trying to steal the Uchiha for herself, _despite_ the Uzumaki practically screaming that it wasn't her fault that Shisui paired the two up for some stupid assignments. Obviously, this fell on deaf ears. Sasuke, with a smirk so infuriating it was _almost_ as bad as Shisui's, merely turned a blind eye to Naruto's suffering. The fan girls were too busy yelling at Naruto to fight over him, so he would take that as a personal victory.

After getting verbally assaulted by both Ino and Sakura, Naruto was happy that the bell rang for lunch time. She quickly made her way to the swing set, only to find it taken by the Mutt and his pet dog.

"Kiba, you have three seconds to get off that swing or so help me Kami, I will kill you myself." Naruto threatened, her hand tightening its hold on a kunai.

"Make me, Idiot." Kiba taunted, grinning at the enraged blond.

Before Naruto could so much as launch herself at him, Shisui put a hand on her shoulder, "That's enough Naruto. He had it first."

Naruto shot her friend a look of pure betrayal. Shisui would have winced, if, you know, he wasn't a super cool awesome ninja. Instead he morphed his features into one of indifference, before leading Naruto into his temporary office inside the classroom.

The minute they were alone, Shisui's entire countenance changed, a grin spreading across his fine features, "Sorry about that Naru-chan! You know I can't pick favorites! Plus, everyone would make fun of me if it got out that I let two Academy students fight on my watch."

Naruto shot him an incredulous look, "Seriously? Sakura and Ino fight everyday!"

Shisui chuckled nervously, "Fan girls don't count, they're a breed of their own."

Naruto nodded solemnly, agreeing with this nugget of wisdom. Taking a seat on top of his desk, Naruto asked, "Hey Shisui, how's the bet going? Flirt with anyone yet?"

Shisui sweat dropped, "Nope! None, no flirting done by me. At all. Nope. None."

Naruto narrowed her eyes in suspicion, " _Right…_ "

Thankfully for Shisui, the bell rung at that exact moment, "Let's go Naru-chan, time for class!"

The rest of Naruto's classmates were already seated by the time Shisui and Naruto exited the office. Taking her previous seat between the Uchiha and the Yamanaka, Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Shisui becoming serious once more, putting up the front of a dedicated teacher.

Ino, always eager for gossip, leaned towards her fellow blond, "Hey Naruto, what were you doing in Shisui-sensei's room?"

Naruto shot Ino a look, before schooling her features into plain boredom, "Oh that? Shisui and I are lovers, he was just letting me get some _extra credit._ "

Sasuke surprised burst of laughter on the other side of her brought a smile to Naruto's face. Oh, she knew this was going to someday come back to bite her, but Ino's slack-jawed expression and Sasuke's now silent laughter made it worth it.

Unfortunately, if his narrowed eyes were any indication, Shisui heard it as well. Oh well, Naruto was nothing if not unpredictable, really her friend should have seen something like this coming from a mile away.

* * *

This brought Naruto to her current predicament. Despite pulling two hilarious and successful pranks, it was still a pretty horrible day for the young girl. It was made worse by the fact that no matter what she tried, she just couldn't hit the damn targets! Naruto cursed again as her kunai missed the target entirely, instead burrowing itself neatly in a nearby tree. Shisui watched over her with a critical eye, analyzing everything from her form to her breath. He walked over to the tree, yanking out her kunai before turning it over in his hands and examining it.

"Oy! Shisui what are you doing with my kunai! They cost me a fortune!" Naruto exclaimed, marching over to her roommate in agitation. She thanked Kami that most Academy students were much too involved in their own progress to pay attention to the dobe talking to their instructor.

Shisui raised a brow, "Naru-chan, where did you get this?"

Naruto tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean? I got it at the Academy store for essentials, just like everybody else."

The Uchiha felt his blood boiling while he curbed the urge to set everything ablaze. Instead, the young Uchiha plastered a grin, unhooking his own kunai holster from his leg.

"Here you go Naru-chan! The kunai you're using now are a little worn down, but mine are top of the line. You can keep them, I have _loads_ at home."

Naruto, for the first time since this horrid day began, grinned up at her friend, "THANKS SHISUI!"

"Of course." And then, in a quieter voice, he muttered, "Anything for my lover."

Naruto kicked him in the shins for that specific comment, blushing as Shisui just wouldn't stop laughing. As the girl turned back to her task, now finally able to hit the targets, Shisui let his grin drop. The kunai sold to Naruto were nothing but scrap metal, absolutely useless as weapons. It's no wonder she hadn't been able to hit any of the targets. Once this was all over, Shisui was going to have a nice chat with some shop owners.

* * *

The Uchiha were fucking crazy, and were put by Kami on this planet for the sole purpose of torturing Naruto with their sheer presence for all of eternity. At least, that's what Naruto declared, very loudly, when she walked into her home to find a pale-skin raven haired boy sitting on her couch; one who was most definitely not Shisui.

The boys eyes widened in surprise, obviously not expecting such a violent and odd response, "Are you not scared that I broke in?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged, throwing her jacket on the table, before making her way into the kitchen to make ramen, "Not really. I'm sort of used to it by now."

"That's… disconcerting." The boy admitted, watching the girl boil water.

"You're telling me. Anyways, who the hell are you?"

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Itachi Uchiha. I'm a friend of Shisui's." He answered.

"Itachi… Itachi… Where the hell have I heard that name before?"

"I believe you are in class with my brother."

"OH! You're the Temi's brother!" Naruto realized.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "The Temi?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, your brother's a bastard. But I've come to the realization that all Uchiha's are, so I guess it's not really his fault."

"And you are an expert on Uchiha I presume?"

"Welp, let's see… I've only met three of them. Out of the three, one enjoys calling me Dobe and leaving me to get yelled at by his rabid fan girls, while the other two enjoy breaking into my apartment. That's pretty bastard-like, don't you think?"

Itachi smiled, "You're the one who made a bet with Shisui about flirting."

Naruto's eyes widened, "He told you about that?"

Itachi nodded, "He wanted me to know so that I could act as a reminder."

"How'd you figure it was me? And frankly, while we're on the subject, how the hell did you find my apartment?!"

"I traced Shisui's chakra here. He's been coming here often enough for me to pick up on it. As for how I knew you issued the bet, well, let's just say it's very rare to find someone who would so boldly challenge Shisui."

"Why? The guy is an idiot. Has a bunch of broken ribs and a torn torso, yet he still insists on training."

Itachi was pleasantly surprised by this girl. When he first found the apartment, he was quite confused as to why his friend would spend so much time with the resident jinchuriki. She was smarter, and quite honestly much more funny than he expected. Plus, her manner of speaking was so curt and direct. It was refreshing. As Uchiha's, and elite jonin, both boys were quite accustomed to people mincing their words in their presence. This girl just didn't care enough to do so.

"Ah yes, he is quite an idiot. That's why I told the Hokage about it."

Naruto almost dropped her bowl in shock, "You _told_ on him!"

Itachi nodded with a smile, "Well of course. Shisui is my oldest friend, I wouldn't want him to get hurt."

Naruto snorted, "Bullshit, you just wanted to see what the Hokage would come up with as punishment."

"I'll admit I was curious, the Hokage has quite the imaginative mind. I was not, however, prepared for Shisui to be assigned to the Academy, as Sasuke's teacher no less."

"Yeah the bastard was super shocked when Shisui walked in. Almost made the whole thing worth it. _Almost._ "

"I must say Naruto, I am quite confused as to how your friendship with Shisui started."

"I'll tell you the entire story if you want… For a price."

Itachi smirked, oh yes, he quite understood Shisui's fondness for the girl, "Name it."

"I have some questions for you about Shisui and Sasuke. I want them answered."

"Deal."

"Very well. It all started when Shisui came back from his long-term mission…"

* * *

By the time Naruto had finished her tale, the two new friends were seated at the dining room table, finishing their bowls of ramen.

"I must say, that is quite the story. Thank you for telling it to me."

"Of course. You are Shisui's lover after all."

Itachi shot her a look. She was adamant in calling him that, ever since midway through the tale, he admitted to being Shisui's closest companion. Naruto took that to mean that they are now lovers. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? Is it because you're embarrassed? I would be too, if I were so publicly linked to Shisui." Naruto grinned. Oh they both knew that the Uzumaki was kidding, but man was she going to milk this nickname for all it was worth.

"You have a very unhealthy obsession with aggravating high ranking ninjas."

"It's a gift, truly. Anyways, now it's your turn."

"What would you like to know?"

"My first question is pretty simple: Did Shisui already lose the bet?"

Itachi grinned, this was the start of a _beautiful_ friendship.


End file.
